Cameos
Sometimes people will appear in Her Interactive's games. This is a list of who they are! Secrets Can Kill The "Students of the Month" in the Student Union are actually Her Interactive employees and their families! Stay Tuned for Danger On top of the desk in Mattie's apartment, Mattie is pictured with several Her Interactive employees! Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon In the diner kitchen, there is a picture of two girls. It is unknown who they are, but they are most likely relatives of Her Interactive employees. The Creature of Kapu Cave There is a picture of the Employee of the Month at the HIlihili Research Center. It is unknown who she is. The Phantom of Venice A contest was held to write an essay about who inspired you in a similar way to Nancy Drew. The winners got their photos in this game. They are, appropriately enough for a first cameo contest, in the Sassy Detective magazine Nancy can buy. The Haunting of Castle Malloy For the Venetian theme of the previous game, a contest was held to make the best Carnevale mask. The winners got their photos (with their masks on) in the game, in the bar to the right of the game machines. Ransom of the Seven Ships A contest was held to create a Nancy Drew-themed riddle, which Her Interactive had since become very good at giving out, not just in their games but on their blogs. The winners got their photos in this game. One is on the guide to using the boat and the other is in the resort lobby. Warnings at Waverly Academy A contest was held to write about which character from the Nancy Drew games you were most like. The winners got their photos in this game. One photo is in the cabinet with the utensils and the other is on the student ID Nancy finds of junior Amber Sullivan. Trail of the Twister A contest was held to redesign a Nancy Drew box cover of an adventure or Dossier game. The winner got their photo in the game. It can be found on the newspaper clipping located in the basement behind Frosty or in the emergency bag. Secrets Can Kill: Remastered After the box cover contest, Her Interactive decided they wanted to see more artwork and asked their fans to submit Nancy Drew related fan artwork, and also their photos. 20 fanart pieces are seen in the student art exhibit outside of and in the library to celebrate Nancy Drew's 80th anniversary, and ten photos of fans are in the Student of the Month section in the student union (one including Michael Gray, a Youtuber who does Nancy Drew playthroughs). Shadow at the Water's Edge A contest was held to pick what the best detective quality was, and write about it and how the writer had used it. The winners got their photos in this game. They can be found in the purikura booth. The Captive Curse A contest was held for people to write a paragraph about which character from the Nancy Drew PC games would be the most helpful if they teamed up with Nancy. The winners got their photos in this game. They can be found in the newspapers in the tunnels off the well. Also, fans on the Her Interactive message board voted on choices for a card in Raid. Alibi in Ashes ﻿Inspired by Nancy Drew-themed cakes fans had sent them, Her Interactive held a Nancy Drew cake designing contest to win a Special Edition version of The Captive Curse, a $100 Amazon gift card and WWNDD (What would Nancy Drew do?) T-shirt. There was one grand winner and two others recieved Special Edition versions of The Captive Curse. Her Interactive then showed off all the cakes and put the winner, the runners up and honorable mentions into this game. Each cake is pictured with its creator, making it a cameo. There is a book just for them in Nancy's house (apparently Nancy taught a cake decorating course and they devoted their cakes to her, and the book is her scrapbook). The first picture is the grand prize winner and the next two are the runners up. To see the photos close-up, as well as all the entries, visit Her Interactive's Facebook page, which can be accessed through the link in Nancy's case scrapbook. Tomb of the Lost Queen A contest was held in which fans submitted pictures of their selves in their best "Egyptian poses" to Her Interactive. Her was supposed to choose the best one to put in this game, but they could not decide and included three instead. One is found on the tomb grid map in the tent and the other two are in the relic book. Also, Rachel Vaughn, a big fan of the Nancy Drew games, took part in the Make-A-Wish Foundation and had some Her Interactive team members visit her on March 9, 2012. She died later that day of kidney cancer at the age of 17. Her Interactive then decided to dedicate Tomb of the Lost Queen to her, and many pictures of her are visible in the game. Two pictures of her are in Nancy's trunk, and two other pictures presumably having to do with her are located elsewhere - one on the tomb grid map in the tent, and the other in Jamila's copy of Sonny's book. Also, people who pledged $250 or more to Her Interactive's Kickstarter project (designed to help port the games to mobile devices) were going to get their pictures put in the mobile version of this game, but the funding was cancelled. The Deadly Device A text challenge was held in which players had to answer questions about the Nancy Drew characters in order to win a Bonus Edition copy of The Deadly Device, a digital strategy guide for the game, a leather Nancy Drew wallet, any item from the merchandise store, a $50 iTunes giftcard and a cameo appearance in this game. The winner got their photo on the Jack in the Bowl cereal box. Rachel Vaughn is also seen in this game as Ellie York's cousin. Ghost of Thornton Hall This picture is found in the battery guidebook in the showroom. It is unknown who they are. These pictures are in the ruins. They are presumably of members of the Thornton family. The Silent Spy A contest was held in which fans had to print out a picture of Sonny Joon and take pictures of him in various places around the world. The best photos were placed in the game, and the winners got a Nancy Drew Diaries book autographed by Her Interactive and a Sonny Magic Mug. The pictures can be seen as spy profiles in Revenant's hideout at the end of the game. The Shattered Medallion A book in the sheep sheering station includes pictures of winners and entries to past Her Interactive competitions (the entire cookie cookbook is available on the website). Labyrinth of Lies A contest was held to submit photos of oneself related to Nancy Drew, and the winners got their photo placed in this game, along with receiving a copy of The Shattered Medallion, an ultimate Nancy Drew journal, a key chain, and a water bottle. Their pictures can be found in Melina's office. Sea of Darkness A contest was held in which preorderers of Labyrinth of Lies were entered to win having two of their photos placed in this game, a Labyrinth of Lies cover art framed and signed by Her Interactive employees, D'aulaire's Book of Greek Myths, a 3D Parthenon jigsaw puzzle, two ultimate Nancy Drew fan journals, and a Hardy Boys pillowcase. One photo is in the newspaper in Magnus's desk and the other is on a table in his hut. Midnight in Salem The winner of the 2014 Her Interactive Cookie Contest was given a minor voice over role in this game, along with a copy of Labyrinth of Lies and a Nancy Drew Ultimate Fan Journal. A contest was held in which people could take photos of themselves trying to open something that appears to be locked, and the winner got their photo in this game, along with a train trip from San Francisco to New York City, a Nancy Drew Journal, and a mug celebrating 88 years of Nancy Drew. The winner of the 2018 pumpkin carving contest got their pumpkin in this game, along with an iPhone X. Ship of Shadows! A contest was held to answer trivia questions about Resorting to Danger!. The randomly selected winner is represented by a 2-D person in this game. Category:Cameos Category:Extras Category:Browse